warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crowfeather
Style Concerns (ADDRESSED) * List of books is needed * Intro is needed * History needs to be completed * Categories need to be added [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * "The authors have said that Crowfeather mated with Nightcloud to prove he was loyal to his Clan." needs sourcing *Sorry, I just have one more question: In Firestar's Quest it says that three kits were born to Ashfoot, and most people think that one of the was Crowfeather. It would make sense, but we can't put a Firestar's Quest section on the Crowfeather page, can we? --Rainpaw(Talk!) 01:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :If there is no confirmation, then no. Until we see for sure that Crowfeather was one of the three, then no FQ section for him. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :But on Crowfeather's page, it says that Ashfoot was his mother. ----Blackclaw98(Talk!)4:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) History Should we include After Sunset: We Need to Talk in his history? --Goldencloud 00:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I think we should, because the play was mainly about Crowfeather and Leafpool. --User:Blackclaw98 4:07, 28 March 2009 :Hey, shouldn't we put up a 'Secrets of the Clans' and 'Cats of the Clans' page in his history, because he was in em both. Clover The Power of Three 14:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm currently going through Cats of the Clans and adding sections onto articles for it, so hopefully will get to Crowfeather soon ;D Darkfeather | Talk? 22:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Family Hey did it say anywhere who his father was? Someone told me it could've been Ravenpaw but I doubt that. I don't remember Ashfoot having a mate either. User:MosspathOfSkyClan I doubt it's Ravenpaw, personally, where did you hear that? Many people suspect it is Deadfoot, but it hasn't been confirmed. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I saw a youtube about that. Does anyone know how to contact Vicky of anyone? User:MosspathOfSkyClan You can talk to Kate Cary on her blog but she doesn't often answer spoilers. I don't really know how to talk to Vicky, sorry :P ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] kk! User:MosspathOfSkyClan I think it could be Deadfoot too. That would explain where he got his really dark coloring from. And Deadfoot was really determined that Crowfeather would be one of the chosen cats.--Nightfall101 00:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Handsome? where in the allegiances does it say he is handsome? i know that leafpool is his mate but we shouldnt put opinions. --Aurorablaze 23:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Mates? I don't think that Feathertail ever mated with Crowfeather, Can someone change it --Aurorablaze 01:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Well really its like the whole honeyfern should or shouln't be under berrynoses mates thing. I think they were mates. You could tell they really liked each other and feathertail and silverstream watched him go to her grave in Dawn. I think they should count. They were just as good mates as graystripe and silverstream in my option. You are of couse free say no. just post it here plz! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Quotes I love those quotes! Why don't we do those on every page?--Nightfall101 03:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It's something Sky and I were trying to start up before I became leader, and now PC is suffering from inactivity *sniff* but yes, you can add them to other pages if you want. Just make sure they're using Template:Quote and that they have to do with the character's personality (it can be from them or another character as long as it tells something about them). [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 03:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Heathertail Erin Hunter comfirmed that Heathertail was not Breezepelt's mate.--Nightfall101 02:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Precisely! So she shouldn't be on there.--Dragonfrost 00:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Daughter It says Nightcloud is his daughter but she is actually his mate. Gingerpelt 01:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Firestars Quest??? At the Gathering in Firestars Quest, Tallstar said Ashfoot had a new litter of kits. Isnt Crowfeather one of the kits?